Power-Up Puff/Transcript
(Opening scene: Cut to Bubbles and Buttercup sitting on a couch while Bubbles holds the popcorn and Buttercup holds a drink) Buttercup: It's starting! (Blossom comes in and is holding a drink. On TV, a chopping knife appears landing on the table) Malty: (from o.s) Tonight on "Sliced", 4 chefs will compete. Only one will win. The rest will be...(The chopping knife appears again) Sliced. (Cut to Malty) I am your host, Malty Brown. (We see hot dog silhouettes) Today's mystery will be...(The light turns on and we see that the hotdogs are red) Hot dogs! Girls: Ooh! Malty: Your time will start...(Presses the button on the clock) now. (We see a chef inside a science lab) Chef Schnitzel! Using my particular version of molecular gastronomy, or as I like to call it "Spiegelstronomy". Chef Schnitzel: Zat is copy written. (We see the technology computer) I am going to create a classic pigs in a blanket. But add a few small changes to the entire molecular structure. It will be, what do you call it? (A pig in a blanket appears) Yummy! Bubbles: Ooh! I love piggies! (She and Buttercup glare at Blossom who is vacuuming the floor) Buttercup: Blossom, keep it down! Would ya? We can't hear the show! Blossom: (She stops vacuuming) Just because we are watching pigs. Doesn't mean we need to be pigs. (She giggles) Malty: (On TV) Chef Schnitzel, show us what you have prepared. Buttercup: (Drops the drink) Shh. It's back on. (On TV, we see a plate with a lid on it) Chef Schnitzel: May I present to you...(Opens the lid and we see 3 pigs in a blanket) Schweine in einer decke! Malty: (from o.s) And now, the judging. (The judges stick their forks in the food) Here comes the fork. First bite...(The judges try it, but the pigs in a blanket form into a giant pig-in-a-blanket monster) What's happening?! (The monster crashes out of the building as the people ran out screaming) Chef Schnitzel: Vertistrikkelikke krikken schmicken! Blossom: Come on, girls! Let's go save the day! Buttercup: And their ratings. (The girls fly out of the room and the monster crashes the city as they watch it) Bubbles: Oh my goodness! He's so cute! You're not gonna hurt him, Buttercup! Buttercup: Watch me. (She flies to the monster and starts to crush him, but the monster starts fighting, crushing, and blocking her) Stupid pig! Ruin my favorite TV show! (She starts to glow and her green power twirls to her) Bubbles: What's happening to Buttercup? Blossom: I'm not sure. (Buttercup's power is turned into a morning star) Buttercup: What? (The morning star falls down) Oof! (She pulls it back up) What is this thing? (She moves the morning star up and down) Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it...(She swings the morning star and crashes on the building. Blossom and Bubbles fly to the building) Blossom: Buttercup, are you okay? (Buttercup's power is now turned into a rocket, airplane, and a jet then she passed the monster and crashes) Hang on, Buttercup! (She does a battle cry and starts punching the monster and the monster giggles) Bubbles: Uh-oh! Someone's got the piggy giggles! (She flies to the monster's snout) Look at this wittle piggy's nose! (She flies to the tail) And he's got a wittle piggy tail! I love piggies! I love piggies! (She starts glowing and her power is blue and it turns into a pig) I'm a piggy? Blossom: You're a piggy? (The monster grabs her) Monster: (subtitled) You're a piggy? (Buttercup passes by to Bubbles and her power is now turned into a helicopter) Buttercup: Dude! Concentrate and you'll turn into something else! (Her power is turned into a submarine) Oh, no. Ahh! (She crashes on the road) Bubbles: Okay. How about...(Her power transforms into a bunny) A bunny? Ooh! Or...(Her power turns into a giraffe) A giraffe? (Giggles) Look at his funny neck! Ooh! I know! (Her power transforms into a dolphin) A dolphin! Blossom: That's a porpoise! (Buttercup's power is now turned into a speaker filled with firework missiles) Buttercup: Eat hot missle, weenie man! (She fires the missles, but it passes the monster) Bubbles! Get it to stop! I can't get a lock on it! Bubbles: Hmm...I know! (Her power transforms into a cat) Meow! Meow! Everybody stops for a kitty! (She jumps in, guarding the monster) Monster: (subtitled) A kitty? I must stop her. Buttercup: Let me give you a hand. (Her power turns into a rocket fist bump and punches the monster. Then, we see Blossom who is in the ground while the hot dogs rain all over the place) Blossom: (Coughs) What just happened? Bubbles, Buttercup: We got new powers! Blossom: Geez! I get it! (She floats home, crying) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts